


Sinfully Delicious

by DrybonedDragon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrybonedDragon/pseuds/DrybonedDragon
Summary: Having the cognitive version of your leader fuck you like he's in rut is fun. But bringing friends makes it much more fun.
Relationships: Arsene (Persona Series)/Reader, Cognitive Joker (Persona Series)/Reader, Shadows/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Sinfully Delicious

“Hello, again.” Joker says.

“Hey.” You make your way onto the soft bed, placing your head on the pillow.

“Bad day?”

“Yup.”

“You know... I have this idea that will interest you.” 

“What is it?”

“Instead of only me fucking you, how about I invite some friends to join in on the fun. How does that sound?”

You agree almost immediately. “Yeah, I love that idea.” 

He lets out a grin. “I knew you’d say that. Guys, come out!”

Two shadows appear, along with Arsene, who you’re familiar with.

“How cute.”

“Ohh...It’s a female!”

“She looks delicious.”

Joker smirks. “She wants this, ravage her all you wish.”

Immediately the shadows ripped off your clothing in one swipe.

“She has such beautiful skin!” One of them licks his lips and eyes your body.

“Don’t go too rough with her. She hasn’t fully gained her personas power yet.”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it Arsene.” The white haired shadow moved to kiss you, tasting a little blood in his mouth you kissed back as hard as you could. Feeling claws trace your hips.

“Her skin is soft too...”

When you separate from the almost bruising kiss, you’re pulled into Joker’s lap, you shiver as Joker lowers you down onto his cock. Arsene right thrusting in a second later.

With a powerful thrust he enters you completely. You feel euphoria with how big he was. “Do you love my cock sweetheart?”

“Yes...” The other shadows claw at your body, and sharp teeth graze the sensitive flesh of your neck.

“We’re not gonna break you, although you might bleed.” Joker whispers in your ear.

Heat pools in your stomach when you feel very hot and wet kisses across your neck. Arsene buckles his hip as he comes, filling you up with his cum.

"Hey, one of you guys should eat her out." Joker grunts.

Claws lift you up from his slick cock, placing you on a nice spot on the end of the bed. Burying his head in between your cum slicked legs. A tongue pushes deep in your pussy, a moan escapes your lips as his tongue moves around, slathering your pussy in saliva.

When you come, the shadow backs up and before you know it, you’re on your stomach. Being propped up by Joker. You feel someone mounting you, it’s claws just barely scratching your back. A cock appears in front of your face, taking it into your mouth you start to suck. 

The shadow behind you starts to push into you. You gasp, not prepared for how big his cock was, you were sure if it pushed any deeper you’d feel it at your cervix. The saliva helping his cock side in and out with ease.

“What a slut you are. Do you like being handled like this?”

The shadow removes his cock from your mouth with a ‘pop’ allowing you to speak. The shadow mounting you stops moving.

“Y-yes, please handle me a little rougher.” You say, nearly losing your balance.

Joker chuckles to himself. Then tells the shadows to move. Once again, cock sides into your mouth and the shadow mounting you moves a bit to the side. Suddenly, you feel your stomach tightening up. The shadow’s thrusting gets more sloppy. With a choked cry you feel cum overflowing and drip onto your legs.

You lay down, exhausted. 

“Unfortunately, you don’t get to rest,” Joker growls, flipping you onto your back, rubbing your clit with his fingers. “You’ll get rest when I say so.”

Before you could say anything, claws take ahold of you and drag you to the end of the bed. Joker kissed you hungrily. Lips siding and tongue entering your mouth. His tongue brushes against your lips, almost as if he’s memorizing them. Poking your tongue out to touch Joker’s, his tongue sides over yours feverishly.

When the short make out session ends the mixed saliva from your and Joker mouths spill onto your stomach. The dragon shadow appears between your legs and climbs on top of you. Gasping at the feeling of his long cock stealthing inside of you. Feeling something wet across your skin you move your head, seeing a shadow licking an open wound clean.

The feeling of the shadow’s throbbing cock is way too much for you, considering it’s hot and pulsing inside you nicely. You moan, he’s going at a slower pace that you’re not used to, but you try to adjust.

He growls when he comes, pulling out to let his cum drip down to the floor. 

Joker smiles when he hears your panting breaths and leans down to lick your thighs clean, even licking your very sensitive clit. During this, Arsene takes his sweet time to bite your neck and occasionally tugging the skin of your neck with his teeth.

“Alright, that’s enough. All of you go away.”

The shadows- Arsene included, are gone and you’re all alone with the cognitive version of your leader.

“You’re such a great slut for us. I'll have to reward you for that.” He coos.


End file.
